Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 11: stockings suspenders, Izuocha
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 11: stockings suspenders, Izuocha.


\- Girls, I just don't know if it suits me...

Ochaco bit her lip, watching as her friend walked back and forth through their room, showcasing the black fishnet stockings and suspenders, heavily decorated with various smaller bows. The whole experience could have been slightly less awkward, if not for the fact that Ochaco could see the erotic lingerie from every angle, include the insides, since it was Toru who agreed to help Ochaco prepare her for a romantic night with Deku.

\- You know, we shouldn't really feed your kink, Toru. - Momo addressed the invisible girl, crossing her arms - We all know you just like walking around naked.

\- N-No, I don't! - her voice echoed in the room. - I just... I just wanted to help Uraraka! And you can't see the details on mannequins...

\- Is that why you were sunbathing naked last Friday? - Tsuyu asked suddenly, causing Toru to lose balance and fall to the ground.

The girls laughed, and even Toru joined them after a while accepting that the knowledge about her abusing her powers for slightly immoral reasons was a well-known fact. Ochaco was the only who wasn't enjoying the scene; with her hands between her knees, she was still contemplating the decision she had to take.

\- Hey, Earth to the gravity girl. - Momo snapped her fingers. - What's wrong?

\- I don't know... I mean, I like wearing thighs, but this fancy stuff... don't you think it's a bit... too... much?

If the girls didn't know any better, they might think that Ochaco's quirk was self-combustion; with each word she spoke, her cheeks grew a deeper shade of crimson, until she had to hide her face in her hands.

\- Are you kidding me, Ochaco? You'd look great in those.

\- But... in order to look I'd have to have legs.

\- And you don't? - Momo snickered.

\- You know what I mean. - she slapped her thigh - I bet you'd look stunning... - she murmured, glancing at the long legs of her friend.

\- Ochaco!

The owner of said legs stood up and walked to the shy girl, putting her hands on her shoulders.

\- Girl, you have nothing to be ashamed of. And Deku would be mesmerised by how you'd look in them.

\- You think so?

\- Sure! - Tsuyu added - And if you wear the rest, you would really make Deku's evening.

\- Once he sees you, he will get harder than Eijiro when he gets aroused and uses his hardening quirk. - Toru cheered. - And trust me, I know what he can do...

Three pairs of eyes suddenly moved towards the invisible girl, who once again felt grateful no one could see her blushing. She ducked behind the bed, forgetting that they could still see her lower body covered in lingerie. This time, even Ochaco let out a soft giggle, as the girls burst into laughter.

* * *

"The girls were right", Ochaco thought then she stepped out of the bathroom into the subtly lit bedroom. Even in the dimmed light, she could see Izuku's wide eyes reflecting all the light they could gather, as he devoured her with them. From her legs, covered in the fishnets, through her thighs, decorated with tantalisingly complicated suspenders, her crotch, hidden under thin, black panties, to the corset, making her look like a play-girl, especially thanks to the small bow-tie she wore.

And indeed, that was Ochaco's goal. She walked, one step at a time towards Izuku, swinging her hips back and forth. This was her first time wearing heels that high, and if not for very careful use of her levitation quirk, she'd have both her ankles twisted.

But instead, thanks to the long preparations, Ochaco has transformed herself into a perfect present for her boyfriend. With each step she took, she saw more of his features; his mouth, remaining agape for the last minute or so, with a think strand of drool dropping from its corner, his skin already covered in goosebumps even though she hasn't done anything to him, and his Adam's apple tingling, as some words tried to escape his mouth.

He flinched when Ochaco sat playfully in his lap, throwing her arms around his neck, bringing the nervous boy closer to herself.

\- Do you like it?

\- O-Of course, U-Uraraka!

She let out a soft yelp when his hands closed around her waist, pushing their bodies, (and most importantly crotches) even closer to each other. A moment later, their lips met in a kiss. Not the hungry, ravenous one Ochaco imagined, but slow and sensual, while their hands explored each other's body, though in case of Izuku, he had quite a few new territories to discover.

Ochaco wasn't surprised at all, and quite frankly relieved when Izuku found a way to undo her corset, freeing lower half of her bosom, as well as her belly for him to caress. Discarding that piece of her attire to the floor, he concentrated on her breasts, trying to kiss as much of their area as possible, with Ochaco's fingers ruffling his hair, subtly pushing his head down.

When she closed her eyes, the world around her spun, as Izuku toppled her to her side and onto her bed. That way, he could travel further down, sending jolts of pleasure through her body with each of his kisses, building the anticipation as he approached her sex.

Finally, he spread her legs, lifted her right one into the air and put it onto his shoulder, before he leaned to deal with the tiny piece of cloth that prevented him from experiencing her sex in full glory. His warm breath made the first droplets of her cum tingle, when his lips closed around the black strip of her panties, and contrasted with the sharp texture of his teeth when he used them to move it aside, exposing her folds for good.

Ochaco let out a sudden gasp. She wasn't sure when Izuku has managed to undress himself; she predicted that his long, kiss-heavy journey down her body gave him enough time to do so. After all, her eyes were shut for most of the time to help her focus on other senses and fully experience her boyfriend's foreplay.

The tip of his cock brushed her lips, causing another short jolt to shudder her body. Their eyes met, and with a simple nod, Ochaco answered the question she read in his eyes. Uravity gripped the bedsheets of Izuku's bed when he plunged himself deep inside her; her body arched and levitated just an inch or so into the air as a result of his intrusion. She found it happening more and more when they were making love; on one hand, she knew she should control her quirk no matter what, on the other, she felt ecstatic knowing that her boyfriend could rock her world so much, even her abilities couldn't withstand his natural powers.

His first dive was definitely the strongest one; his next pushes were gentler, though with most of his cock inside her, they were still stimulating Ochaco to the brim. With her right leg next to his face, he occasionally peppered it with kisses. As he continued doing that, he heard her moans getting louder, and moved from caressing her calf to her foot, something Ochaco wasn't expecting, at least not if she was wearing her lingerie.

Truth to be told, she predicted them to join pile of his clothes on the ground a long time ago, but evidently, her boyfriend found making love to her in them much more alluring.

Soon after, Izuku changed his tempo; having worshipped Uraraka's legs enough, he read her moans and groans correctly, and decided to hasten the orgasm that he's been building inside her for quite some time. He grabbed her waist again, using it as a lever to buck into her with even more raw ferocity. As a response, her arms found way to his neck, bringing him as close as possible towards her body, and giving him the best possible angle of penetration.

\- O-Ochaco! I'm gonna...

\- Outside! - she yelped, before she thre her head back. - Do it out... outside!

\- You sure?

\- Yes!

Last brush of his finger against her puffy lips when he pulled his cock caused them to contract and spasm around his length on its way out. He was going to direct it onto her belly, but her hand swiftly grabbed it and pointed his swollen tip towards her crotch again. A moment of mixed bliss and astonishment later, Izuku found himself staring at her delicate and undoubtedly expensive lingerie, covered with globs of his seed Uraraka was gently smearing with her fingers, while still panting for air after her orgasm rocked her body.

Their eyes met, and a smile of deep satisfaction drawing onn her face told Izuku this was exactly what Uraraka had on her mind, which after this night he discovered to be much, much kinkier than he thought before.


End file.
